Bombs and Banks
by Lolaangelbunn
Summary: There's a bomb downtown in a bank. what could possibly go wrong? Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's the first chapter of my new story. I recently started watching Flashpoint and I am hooked! It's Brilliant. I wrote, like, six diferent short stories for it, then this one. It kinda started off short and ended up like this...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... Dang it.**

"Sam? Come on talk to me, Buddy," Ed spoke calmly but struggled to keep the worry from seeping in slightly. They weren't supposed to still bein there when the bombs went off. Sam was not supposed to be that close, hell, none of them were.

"Sam come on," Jules sounded like she was begging. "Sam?"

"Damn it!" Spike yelled, punching the nearest surface he could find. Unfortunatly for his hand, it was a huge slab of concrete. "Ow, Goddamnit!"

Two hours earlier...

"Alright team! Hot call. Gear up lets go!" Greg yells walking towards the door.

"Whats going on, Sarge?"Jules said coming up behind him, Geared up and ready to go.

"Bomb downtown in a bank. Lets go people!" Greg said opening the drivers side door.

Jules hopped in the passenger seat as Sam jumped into the drivers seat of the first vehicle, Ed climbed in beside Wordy as Greg, Spike and Lewis all climbed into the final vehicle.

"Take a left here," Jules supplied to Sam as they sped through the streets.

"This is probably just a disgruntled employee, right? Unlikely to be a robbery, I mean who blows up the place they want to rob?" Wordy said as they pulled up near the bank.

"Best not take any chances though. Sam, you go with Ed, enter through the rear, Jules, Wordy, through the front, Spike, Bomb is on the second floor in a silver trash can. Lewis, your my second. Lets get that truck down here," Greg spoke loudly and confidently as he made his way towards the truck that was just pulling up.

"10:15am, Team one enters building, begins evacuation," Lou states to the audio-transcript.

"Alright team, lets clear this building and get that bomb difused," Greg said, as Jules and Wordy set about clearing the ground floor.

"You have to leave, now, please follow these officers out of the building, they will get you to safety. Ma'am, Sir, you have to leave now, we are clearing the building," Jules instructed the bank workers as they moved from office to office. "Ma'am you need to leave now."

"Excuse me, Why are you evacuating us we are in the middle of an extemely important conference with our contacts in Hong-Kong. Do you mind?" A tall woman of, clearly of asian decent, stood up and adressed Jules, looking her right in the eyes. "This meeting could rocket all of our careers rocket to the next level, if this deal goes through then-"

"I apologise Ma'am, but you need to leave now. There is a security issue, and you have to go!" Wordy said, almost ready to physically escort the woman out of teh building personally.

"I will do no such thing. I am staying right here," The woman stamped her foot and folded her arms.

"Listen I undertand this is important but you need to evacuate this floor, if you don't go now then I can't guarantee your safety, you know what, No, I am not negotiating with you. Get out now!" Wordy continued to escort the other conference attendees from the room.

"Where are you going? This is a chance you will only get once! You walk out that door you're throwing away the best oppertunity you will ever get! You'll all be fired! Do you understand me! Fired!" The woman shouted after the workers who were being escorted down the stairs by the Uniforms.

"Ma'am you need to leave now," Jules tried again.

The woman turned back to the video call and began speaking in a foreign language until the men on the other end nodded and ended the call as the woman turned and shot Wordy a death glare.

"thank-you, Ma'am," Jules spoke calmly, attempting to school her features so as to not show her irritation.

"Alright, Jules, Wordy Continue to clear that floor then head up a floor, clear that etcetera," Greg stated.

"Copy that, Sarge," The pair said, almost simulataneously, leaving the conference room to continue sweeping the ground floor.

"Sam, Ed, whats taking so long?" Greg asked, knowing that they had entered the building via the fire escape on the top floor fifteen minutes ago.

"Still clearing the upper floors, Sarge," Sam responded. "Erm, Sarge, we got a second device up here."

"But I got the device here, the call was for one bomb! How hard is it to do a thorough search of the building? The bomb here is really small, nothing to suggest it will do any damage at all, it's more noise and scare factor," Spike said as he slowly began to difuse the bomb.

"This one is definitely not designed to scare, there's loads of wires and a whole load of C4. Who knows what else is in there," Ed inputted.

"I'm headed your way now, the scares deactivated, now lets difuse the kill," Spike continued.

"There's a timer on here, Spike. We got half an hour before this place blows," Sam supplied, as he looked bomb over.

"Ground floor's clear, Sarge," Wordy's voice came over the headsets. "Hang on, Boss, there's another device down here too."

"Three devices? There's three bombs? Brilliant..." Greg sighed. "Wordy, how long on the timer on that one?"

"Half hour same as Ed's," Came the reply.

"Spike, Do you think you can-"

"Sarge, there's another device up here," Spikes eyes went wide as he told Greg what he'd found.

"Another? All right Spike, what are we dealing with here?"

"Er, alright, we got four devices, one scare, which I have difused, and at least two two kills. The device has a symbol engraved into the side of it, kinda looks like a star but it has initials too. H.B. Wordy, how big is that bomb?"

"Looks about the same as Ed described, Wires and C4."

"Alright, I should be able to difuse this one, It should be easy, but three of them? I'm gonna have to be quick. Like, Really quick," Spike relays.

"Spike would you not be able to talk Sam, Ed and Wordy through it?" Greg asked. "Jules, i want you backhere help us pull up a preliminary profile, We got the initials HB and four bombs. Come on people lets get this sorted."

"On it, Sarge," Jules began to reply but behind her Wordy was yelling into the earpiece.

"Sarge! The timer just sped up its on 15 minutes!"

"Same things happened here, Sarge," Sam reported.

"Alright. Same thing here too, Er Boss? There's a failsafe mechanism and some sort of reciever...Uh-Oh."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter of my stroy! Thanks so much for all the alerts and thanks to the three reviewers! Oh and the two people who favourited it :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_Previously..._

_"Sarge! The timer just sped up its on 15 minutes!"_

_"Same things happened here, Sarge," Sam reported._

_"Alright. Same thing here too, Er Boss? There's a failsafe mechanism and some sort of reciever...Uh-Oh."_

"Uh-Oh? Whats Uh-Oh? Spike? Talk to me, Spike, Whats Uh-Oh?"

"Sarge, the bombs are connected by the reciever, I try to difuse one, they all blow," Spike sounded almost in awe of the bomb maker.

"Spike are you sure? Is that even possible?" Greg demanded.

"Spike the timer just-"

"Yeah I know five minutes, I got it Sam. Sarge, I've never seen anything like it its-"

"Get out of there guys!" Jules shouted as she ran up to the command truck.

"Jules is right, everybody out! Now!" Greg shouted.

"Move now, Sam!" Ed yelled. "Sam, NOW!"

Ed grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him forwards slightly before letting go and taking off running.

"Sam move NOW!" He shouted over his shoulder.

Sam turned and started running after Ed.

Wordy set off running back to the main entrance.

Spike took one last look at the device before sprinting down the hallway towards the stairs.

The timer sped up and dropped to 00:00.

The explosions rocked the entire bank to its core, sending everybody left in the bank to the floor.

Greg could only watch the moniter as part of the bank collapsed in a huge plume of dust and smoke.

"Ed, Wordy, Sam, Spike, talk to me guys," Greg all but yelled as he jumped from his seat and ran from the command truck.

"Sam, Ed, Wordy, Spike, come on guys," Jules spoke calmly but couldn't hide the worried intone.

"Sarge, Jules *Cough* I'm good, just got *Cough* thrown a little. *Cough* Ears are ringing a bit, but no injuries," Spike reported.

"Good to here your voice Spike," Jules smiled.

"Ed, Sam, Wordy. You guys hear me?" Greg tried again.

A groan came came over the headsets as Wordy pulled himself up off the dusty floor.

"Wordy, you good?" Greg questioned, concern filling his voice.

"Yeah, Sarge. *Cough* I'm good."

"You hurt?"

"I think *Cough* I'm okay," He made a pained grunt after coughing again. "Might have bruised *Cough* a few ribs."

"Alright, both of you, get out of there, the whole buildings unstable."

"*Cough Cough* Sarge?"

"Eddie, good to hear you, Buddy. You hurt?" Greg asked, slightly relieved.

"Nah, not a scratch. *Cough* I got clear. But, Sam... I can't see him." Ed ended the sentence by coughing.

"You don't sound alright. Come on, Buddy, talk to me."

"Seriously, Boss, I'm fine, just so much *Cough Cough* dust up here. Right now my focus is on finding Sam."

"Sam! Sam, come on, talk to me Buddy," Ed spoke calmly but couldn't keep the worry from seeping in slightly. They weren't supposed to still be in there when the bombs went off. Sam was not supposed to be that close, hell, none of them were.

"Sam, come on," Jules sounded like she was begging. "Sam?"

"Damn it!" Spike yelled, punching the nearest surface he could find. Unfortunatly for his hand, it was a huge slab of concrete. "Ow, Goddamnit!"

"Spike, You okay?" Jules asked, taking a seat beside Lou in the command truck as Greg went to speak with the rescue.

"I'm good, I'm headed out now."

"Copy that. Alright Lou, what've we got?" Jules asked, looking at the screen.

"We got the initials HB, a star, four bombs and a well thought out plan. Assuming the letters are initials."

"Right that doesn't really narrow it down much. There must be thousands of people with the initals HB in the city. How about employee records?" Jules asked as Greg walked back into the command truck.

"Winnie, can you get tip line up and running? All information to come through you. And quick," Greg spoke clearly, hiding most of the worry in his voice.

"On it," Winnie responded, hastily typing to set up the line.

"I got employee records," Lou announced, drawing all attention back to him.

"Alright, move over, let me see," Jules said moving to read the screen. "Four employees with the initials HB, both current and former, Holly Barken, 29, fired six months ago, Henry- Deceased. Forget him. Harry Badri, 36, me and Wordy evacuated that guy from a conference today, looked important, And... Hadia Bahjat, fired two months ago. Sarge, we got adresses for the two former employees and we can get somebody to find Harry Badri, we evacuated him, he should be behind the tape."

"Alright lets get uniforms on that. Spike, Wordy, you nearly out?"

"Yeah Sarge, near the entrance now," Wordy responded. "Spike's with me, messed his hand up pretty good."

"I'm fine boss," Spike protested.

"Both of you get checked out when you get out. Ed, you with me?" Greg inquired.

"Yeah boss, still here."

"Alright, find Sam get out of there, you understand?"

"Yeah, I got it. There's so *Cough* much dust up here, I can *Cough Cough* barely see my hand in front of my face."

"We can't send anybody in to help, the buildings unstable."

"Copy that," Ed sighed, then coughed some more. "Sam! Sam?"

"Sarge, uniforms found explosives at the home of Holly Barken,like enough to blow up half the city, but she's not there," Jules stated after getting off the phone.

"Alright lets get an APB out on her. Any vehicles listed as registered to her?"

"Er, Black SUV, licence plate is Tango, Alpha, Six, Eight, Charlie, November, Three," Lou rattled off.

"Ed, any luck up there?" Greg asked.

"Nothing yet boss, but the dust is settling, ever so slightly, but its settling."

"He can't have gone that far, Ed, keep looking. how far behind you was he?"

"Nah, I'm going further down tha corridor," Ed reported.

"Copy that, be careful, Ed."

"Sam! Sam? Boss I got him!" Ed yelled running towards the limp figure slummped against the wall infront of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the alerts and reviews and so on. I make me happy :) And makes me write more sooner :) Sorry for such a short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Ed, any luck up there?" Greg asked._

_"Nothing yet boss, but the dust is settling, ever so slightly, but its settling."_

_"He can't have gone that far, Ed, keep looking. how far behind you was he?"_

_"Nah, I'm going further down tha corridor," Ed reported._

_"Copy that, be careful, Ed."_

_"Sam! Sam? Boss I got him!" Ed yelled running towards the limp figure slummped against the wall infront of him._

"Sam, Buddy, can you hear me?" Ed nearly yelled as he dropped to his knees and gently tapped Sam's cheek, eliciting a slight groan from the blonde. "Hey, Sam."

Almost maddeningly slowly, Sam's eyes fluttered open. They were unfocused as they slowly roamed around around, taking in the damage.

"Ed?" Sam breathed, his breath coming in short, sharp bursts. Sam almost immediatly tried to get to his feet, but Ed held him down, not liking how little force it took.

"Hey, hey, slow down," Ed spoke sofly, as Sam lifted an uncoordinated hand to his head.

"W't h'pp'nd?" Sam asked, looking at the fresh blood on his hand.

"The bombs detonated, Sam. why the hell were you so close when they went off? Why the hell didn't you run like I told you?" Ed practically yelled.

"D'nno," Sam answered, his head lolling to one side.

"Hey come on, we gotta get out of here," Ed wrapped a hand around Sam's arm. "You ready?"

Sam nodded slowly and braced himself to stand. Ed pulled him into a standing position, almost going with him as Sam nearly fell back to the floor. "Sam, come on help me out here, Buddy," He said as he pulled Sam's arm over his shoulders.

"'m tryin'" Sam protested weakly, trying to make his legs cooperate.

"Ed, Whats going on up there?" Greg asked, urgency in his tone.

"Sam's concious, Head wound, lots of blood but head wounds bleed like there's no tomorrow, anyway," Ed reported, moving a hand to inspect Sam's head.

"'m F'ne," Sam mumbled, moving his head away from Ed's hand.

"Ed, be careful getting yourselves out, the buildings unstable," Greg reminded as he put his hands on the back of Lou and Jules' chairs. "Alright people, where are we with finding Holly Barken?"

"Her vehicle was spotted in a multi-story parking building Three blocks from your location," Winnie reported, still sifting through the tips from the tip line.

"Alright lets get uniforms over there, clear the building," Greg ran a hand down his face, as he turned and began Paceing again.

"Spike, Wordy, We sent a picture of the subject to your PDA's. Keep an eye out she might come and see the damage her bombs caused," Greg spoke loudly over Ed's constant reassurances to Sam.

"Copy that, Sarge," Spike replied. "Hey, careful, that hurts." He growled at the paramedic wrapping his hand.

"Boss, I got eyes on the subject," Wordy spoke in a low voice as he covertly glanced at Holly Barken. She was stood, holding a crying childs hand, her lips moving, uttering quiet words to the child. "She's got a kid with her, Sarge."

"There's no children on file, Wordy," Jules said quickly, scrolling down the page. "Can we get a description on the child?"

"Around five years old, male, blonde hair, red t-shirt, jeans, red cap, black trainers," Wordy described.

* * *

Holly looked around, watching the crowd of people who gathered to watch the events unfold. A smile slowly made its way across her face as she watched the two men stumble out of the building and several paramedics rush to help them.

The plan had gone off without a hitch. The bank was ruined, the building deemed unfit for buisness. Today was a good day. Now all she had to worry about was the child. She had taken him earlier this morning from a park, the old 'I lost my puppy, can you help me?' routine had worked perfectly. She had led him behind the trees searching for 'Poppy' and pulled him into the waiting SUV and off they went. Off to stand and watch it all happen. Her lifes work, all boiling down to a few explosions. She had studied her whole life for this, spent years making the bombs, getting the job. _Revenge is a sweet, sweet thing_, she thought to herself, turning away from the building as the blonde man she had seen exit the building fall to the floor while two paramedics attemted to keep him from hitting his head again. She almost laughed as she led the boy away from the crowd and towards the multi-storey building her vehicle was parked in, but upon spotting the police officers, she quickly changed direction and headed towards the bank opposite where she set her first bombs...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short, this one is probably equally so, I apologize for that, but I promise I will write a longer chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :( **

_Previously..._

_The plan had gone off without a hitch. The bank was ruined, the building deemed unfit for buisness. Today was a good day. Now all she had to worry about was the child. She had taken him earlier this morning from a park, the old 'I lost my puppy, can you help me?' routine had worked perfectly. She had led him behind the trees searching for 'Poppy' and pulled him into the waiting SUV and off they went. Off to stand and watch it all happen. Her lifes work, all boiling down to a few explosions. She had studied her whole life for this, spent years making the bombs, getting the job. Revenge is a sweet, sweet thing, she thought to herself, turning away from the building as the blonde man she had seen exit the building fall to the floor while two paramedics attemted to keep him from hitting his head again. She almost laughed as she led the boy away from the crowd and towards the multi-storey building her vehicle was parked in, but upon spotting the police officers, she quickly changed direction and headed towards the bank opposite where she set her first bombs..._

"Lost visual on the subject," Wordy told Greg over the headset, searching the crowd gathered for the red haired woman. "Spike you got a visual?"

"Negative, wait, Boss, she just went into the bank on the other side of the road," Spike spoke loudly, interupting the paramedic who was talking to him.

Wordy stood, after listening to the usual drawl about what to and not to do with bruised ribs, and walked over to the command truck.

"Wordy, you stay in the truck, Jules, Lou, with me, lets go get Holly Barken," Greg said while Jules and Lou checked their guns and equipment.

"Sarge, what do you want me to do?" Ed asked, standing in the doorway of the crowded command truck.

"Stay with Wordy in the command truck, I'll call you if we need you," Greg told him, getting out of the truck and walking past him. "How's Sam?"

"Took a pretty good whack to the head, he's being taken to the hospital. He was unconcious last time I saw him," Ed explained, taking a seat beside Wordy as Jules and Lou left after Greg.

"Alright team, remember there is a kid involved, Winnie, can we try and ID the child?" Greg asked, walking purposefully towards the bank on the opposite side of the road.

"Already on it," Winnie was searching everywhere for any signs of missing children matching the childs description, with no joy.

"Just come with me, Don't worry, I'll have you back in no time, your mother won't even notice your gone," Holly whispered to the boy beside her, still gripping his hand tightly in hers.

The blonde child did nothing but tears fell from his crystal blue eyes as Holly led him into the bank across the road, handing him a childs rucksack she had been carrying with her. He shook his head, knowing what was inside, but Holly threw him a look and he knew he had no choice but to do as she asked. He took the bag and pulled it onto his back, walking hand in hand with Holly, reluctantly going with her to the front desk.

"Sarge, need my help?" Spike asked as he jogged towards where Greg was stood with Jules and Lou behind a squad car discussing options.

"Spike, we'll need your help if she has another bomb with her, for now wait in the command truck with Ed and Wordy," Greg told him not really paying much attention as he watched the subject moving around inside the bank through the glass front.

"Copy that," Spike sighed, walking reluctantly back towards the command truck.

"Ed, can you get a Sierra shot lined up?"

"Copy that boss, I'll get up on the roof of the coffee shop," Ed responded, getting up and going to the car to get the gun.

"I got an ID on the boy, Samuel Franklin, disapeared from a public park, his mother reported him missing at 10:42 this morning, several people saw him leave with a woman with red hair, wearing jeans and a white T-shirt, who looked flustered and was carrying a dog lead," Winnie reported.

"I got the solution," Ed lined up the shot, watching the subject walk around the bank through the gun.

"Copy that Sierra one, Thanks Winnie, Spike can you get me layout of this bank?" Greg inquired, removing his cap and rubbing his head before replacing it.

Holly paced around looking from one security guard to the other. She was sure she could get the smaller one's gun if only the other one was disracted long enough...

She walked over to the counter, her red heels clicking as she approached.

"Excuse me, miss, but I just saw a man slip through those doors and I'm sure he shouldn't be back there, maybe security should check it out?" She suggested, keeping a sideways eye on Samuel.

"I'll send somebody back there, thank-you, Ma'am," The brunette woman behind the counter thanked her and walked towards the larger of the two security guards, asking him to check it out.

Now was her chance all she had to do was grab the gun. How hard could that be? Besides, she'd had loads of practice. Holly walked towards the man and purposefully dropped her purse at his feet.

"Oh," She laughed at herself. "I am so sorry, its so hard to keep track of everything when keeping your eyes on a child, if you know what I mean."

In one swift motion she grabbed the gun and had the man on the floor, gun aimed at his head.

"Everybody better do exactly as I say or this man dies, understand?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this is so short, and doesn't really give much away... Also apologies for missing a day when I said I'd update every day...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

* * *

_Previously..._

_Now was her chance all she had to do was grab the gun. How hard could that be? Besides, she'd had loads of practice. Holly walked towards the man and purposefully dropped her purse at his feet._

_"Oh," She laughed at herself. "I am so sorry, its so hard to keep track of everything when keeping your eyes on a child, if you know what I mean."_

_In one swift motion she grabbed the gun and had the man on the floor, gun aimed at his head._

_"Everybody better do exactly as I say or this man dies, understand?"_

* * *

"Sam, I want you to walk over there and take all these people with you," Holly instructed. The boy didn't move, only turned his eyes to the people in the bank, shooting a girl about his age an appologetic look.

"Sammy. Do it now," Holly spoke in a deceptively sweet tone of voice. Slowly, Samuel nodded and moved over, taking the young girls hand and reluctantly leading her across the bank to sit on the floor by the glass doors. He knew he had to be brave or the little girl wouldn't stay brave either. He smiled at her as he sniffed back tears, walking back towards the other people to move them towards the front of the bank.

Ed's phone was buzzing in his pocket, but he needed to stay focussed. The Sierra shot was lined up, he was just waiting for the Scorpio.

"Holly Barken, this is Sergeant Greg Parker with the police strategic responce unit, I'm going to phone the banks phone, will you pick it up?" Greg spoke into megaphone, Jules standing infront.

Ed's phone buzzed again, but he let it ring out. He could call her back later, when he wasn't so busy.

The phone in the bank began ringing, drawing Holly's attention away from the hostages. Greg watched as she shook the gun at the hostages and grabbed Samuel by the hand, walking backwards towards the phone.

"H-hello?" The young voice on the other end wimpered.

"Samuel, my names Greg Parker, I'm with the Police, strategic response unit, can you put Holly Barken on the phone?"

He watched as Samuel turned his head towards the tall woman beside him, who shook her head and the gun at the hostages once again.

"She says she doesn't want to talk to you," He said, his voice not cracking despite the tears rolling down his cheeks. "She'll only talk to Sam Braddock." The phone went dead.

Greg and Jules exchanged a look as Greg turned away. "You guys heard that right?" He asked, approaching the open command truck door.

"Yeah, boss," Spike confirmed, stareing at the audio transcript screen. "We heard it." He sighed.

Ed's phone buzzed again and this time he couldn't ignore it. He answered without even looking at the caller ID.

"Soph, I can't-"

"Ed Lane?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Yeah, who is this?" Ed frowned.

"You're going to do exactly as I ask or he dies." The phone disconnected.

"Who dies? Hello? Hello?" Ed practically yelled into the phone.

"Ed whats going on?" Greg demanded.

"Somebody just called me, they, er, they said 'Do exactly as I say or he dies' and hung up. I don't kn-" Ed's phone buzzed again, recieving a text. "Boss, I got demands here."

"Ed get down here, Jules you're Sierra," Greg pointed to the coffee shop and Jules nodded, a hasty 'Copy that' muttered as she jogged over to where Ed was exiting the shop.

"Lets see these demands, Eddie," Greg held out his hand for Ed's phone then read the screen. "Why did non of us notice? Lets get Uniform down there. Right now. Spike, can you trace the number this was sent from?"

"Already on it, Boss," Spike said as he typed. "Disposable cell, no GPS."

"Damn it," Greg nearly punched the side of the command truck. "Why didn't we send somebody with him? Why'd we leave him alone?"

"Sarge this isn't your fault," Jules said, lining up her shot. Nobody knew how much she _really _wanted to pull the trigger. She knew she couldn't. But she really wanted to. "I got the solution."

"Alright, wait for Scorpio," Greg sighed. "Spike, traffic cams, follow it."

"I could probably do something, might not be much, did any one get the licence plate or the number?" He inquired, still typing.

Ed sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. "I didn't even think to check. I just...I just walked away. I thought he was safe."

"Ed, do not blame yourself, this is not your fault, all we need to do is wait for them to contact us again while Spike does his thing."

* * *

Holly stood, gun pointed at the hostages, the other security guards weapons at her feet. She'd had the call. She knew everything was going according to plan. Their plan. But her's wasn't looking all that good. She knew there were only two options for her now.

Jail or death.

But they offered her a third option. If she helped them get their revenge they would give her the means to exact hers. So, of course, She agreed. But this? This could get her in even more trouble than she was already in. For them it was easy. But for her? It wasn't that simple. They get what they want and she gets 25-life.

To her it just didn't seem fair.

She had half an hour before her instuctions were to detonate the back-pack bomb. But she'd be long gone by then...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry this has been so long in the wait, I have been trying to sort stuff out and then completely abandoned my plan after deciding that it just was too predictable :) If anybody has any ideas, please feel free to let me know, help me out a bit :) Sorry about how short it is but thought you might like a short one now rather than wait way longer for a longer post. **

**So yeah... [insert boring disclaimer here]**

**Enjoy.**

_**Previously...**_

_Holly stood, gun pointed at the hostages, the other security guards weapons at her feet. She'd had the call. She knew everything was going according to plan. Their plan. But her's wasn't looking all that good. She knew there were only two options for her now._

_Jail or death._

_But they offered her a third option. If she helped them get their revenge they would give her the means to exact hers. So, of course, She agreed. But this? This could get her in even more trouble than she was already in. For them it was easy. But for her? It wasn't that simple. They get what they want and she gets 25-life._

_To her it just didn't seem fair._

_She had half an hour before her instuctions were to detonate the back-pack bomb. But she'd be long gone by then..._

Jules was sitting in the truck beside Spike, her stomach doing flips. They had Sam. They had _her _Sam. She was more than ready to kick a few butts to get him back. But first they had to get Holly Barken and the kid out of the bank. Spike had hacked the banks camera's and the hostages had been moved over by the door. The kid, Samuel, was crying and clutching the childs rucksack that he'd walked in with. _The rucksack..._ A sudden though hit her and she turned to Spike.

"Spike, is it possible she has another bomb in that bag?" She asked as Spike's fingers ghosted over the keyboards trying to get a better angle on the bag Samuel was clinging to his chest.

"There's every possibility there's another bomb in there, but we can't jump to conclusions," Spike said, looking closely at the back pack. "We gotta focus on getting Sam back right now."

Jules sighed, turning back to her screen.

"Damnit!" She couldn't stay cooped up in here watching replays of Holly's entrance into the next bank, trying to profile what she was going to do next when Sam was out there somewhere, probably with people twice as bad as Holly Barken.

"Jules, we need your head with us right now, you're not helping anybody when your like this," Greg told her as she exited the command truck, in desperate need of some air and a break.

"I gotta take a minute, clear my head," Jules told Greg, walking off.

Holly was starting to get impatient. They said they'd call. They told her they's call, save her from this. Stop all this. So why hadn't they? They said half an hour. Why hadn't they called? She was getting sick of the kids blubbering and the hostages weren't factored into the original plan. They should have been, that was a flaw. Hopefully not a fatal one. She stood by the phone, getting more and more agitated with each passing moment. The door was blocked by the hostages they couldn't get in that way. She had a guy covering the roof so they couldn't get in that way without a fight. She was well and truly trapped. She didn't like that feeling. Not. One. Bit. The phone should have rung by now. Her breathing was quickening the more time passed. Her hands were fidgiting as she looked from hostage to hostage. They promised. Why hadn't the phone rang? They promised. _They didn't mean it._ _**Kill them all.**_ She was losing control. She could hear them creeping back in again. The voices...

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with this even though I didn't post for ages :)**

**Thanks again, **

**Tasmin.**


End file.
